


The Emotion is Love (Now How Do I Show You)

by vintageroses404



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Polyamory, Tags Are Hard, anyway, but there is smut in this, did you know yuri's cat is named potya, haha this still isn't proofread, it's on the wiki page, no sex happens before everyone is 18, not actually underage?, they have babies and they're cute, you learn something new every day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintageroses404/pseuds/vintageroses404
Summary: Did he have a crush on Yuuri? No. No way, impossible. But the more he thought about it, about Yuuri’s pretty eyes, and his kind smile, and how lovely he smelled, and how he always held Yuri, and…Okay. So maybe he had a bit of a crush.No big deal, right? It was perfectly normal to develop feelings for an omega you (practically) live with. Especially one who cared for him the way Yuuri did. Yuuri, who went out of his way to make sure Yuri knew how loved he was, who took the time to massage his shoulders when he needed it, who fed him and cared for him and pet his hair.Yuri stopped dead. Oh no, when the hell had he gone and fallen in love with that fucking moron?No, thought Yuri. He’s not the moron. I am.Yuri groaned. He’d fallen in love with an engaged omega, who basically treated him like a son. Fucking great.





	The Emotion is Love (Now How Do I Show You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not proofread and criticism (as long as it's kind) is always welcome.
> 
> Go be a shitty human somewhere else. 
> 
> But I love the rest of ya <3

Having Viktor back in Russia wasn’t what Yuri was expecting.

 

Not only was he there to come back into the world of competition skating, he was also coaching Yuuri, and (sort of?) sometimes coaching Yuri, along with Yakov. Which was nice, but. 

 

Viktor was a tough coach. And with him and Yuuri planning a wedding, and a mating ceremony, the older alpha hadn’t resumed the easy friendship they’d had before he’d flown to Japan. Now, the young alpha was at a loss, unsure on how to ask the alpha to spend time with him- not as his coach, (or his dad, as he’d recently taken to acting like,) but as his friend. 

 

Sure, he’d gotten what he’d wanted, but not as he’d expected it.

 

He found comfort in the omega that had traveled with Viktor back to Russia, although if asked, he still couldn’t tell you how it happened. 

 

“Yurio! Vitya working you too hard again?” Yuuri called over to him, as he removed his skates. Yuri sighed, and stomped his way over, burying himself in his arms as he approached. The omega caught him easily, laughing as he reached up to stroke the blond’s hair. 

 

“My poor Yurio,” he cooed, his omega instincts taking over to comfort Yuri. They stayed there, Yuri seeking comfort in the arms of his friend (mom) as he grumbled about how sore he was, what a jerk Vitya was, and how embarrassing it was that Yuuri just kept petting him like he was an overgrown cat, he was 16,  _ thank you very much _ . Yuuri just sighed, knowing full well that if he really wanted out of the embrace, he’d be called a moron and the teen would stalk off. Given the fact that he had yet to unbury his head from the older man’s neck, and the young alpha’s arms were firmly wrapped around his middle, the grumbling was for show. 

 

“Vitya,” scolded the omega as the older alpha approached. “What have you done to my poor Yurio?” 

 

“Nothing he can’t handle,” Viktor smiled. He bent down to kiss his fiancé, brushing his nose along his cheek in a greeting. Yuuri smiled, and from where he was tucked into his neck, Yuri started making barfing noises. Viktor laughed.

 

“Come on Yurio, you need to run your routine one more time. I won’t have you slacking off now!”

 

Yuri sighed, but pulled out of the embrace. Yuuri quickly nuzzled his cheek, and Yuri, just for show, grumbled about how embarrassing it was, all the while secretly enjoying the affection. Viktor smiled at the two, ruffling his hair as he passed. 

  
  


*******

  
  


Much later, Yuri found himself at Viktor’s apartment to watch a movie to unwind, tucked back into Yuuri’s embrace. The omega leaned against Viktor, who had a possessive arm wrapped around him. Yuuri, lying sideways on the couch, had the young alpha in a tight cuddle, with Yuri’s head resting on his chest as he nuzzled his hair. 

 

It had not taken as long as Yuri would’ve expected for him and Yuuri to reach the level of closeness they had in their friendship. Once Yuuri had found out about Yuri’s absent alpha father, and unsupportive omega mother, with his beta grandfather as his only support, Yuuri had made it his goal to make sure Yuri always knew how loved and appreciated the young alpha was. 

 

It didn’t take long for Yuuri to practically adopt the teen into Viktor’s (their) home, as he spent more time there than he did at his own home. Yuuri also made meals for the two alphas every day, having picked up a few tricks from his mother. 

 

They were living like a little family, and although he’d never admit it, it made Yuri happy to have found a place where he belonged. Even if he and Viktor hadn’t spent much time getting back into their usual rhythm, at least he had Yuuri. Who, despite all the rudeness and harmful words that he’d spit in anger at him, had forgiven him, and shown him all the kindness in the world, going as far as practically adopting him, making sure that he was keeping up on his studies, and feeding him. 

 

Of course, most of that was Yuuri’s omega instincts taking over, but Yuri appreciated it all the same. 

 

Snuggling closer to Yuuri, the young alpha let out a content sigh, as soft but strong arms pulled him even closer, a gentle kiss placed on the top of his head.

  
  


*******

  
  


Yuri panted at the edge of the rink, his knees wobbling from exhaustion. Viktor laughed. 

 

“How about we go one more time, yeah?” he asked. 

 

A middle finger was his only response. 

 

The bastard laughed again. “Okay, okay. Go home, I know Yuuri’s making some sort of traditional Japanese meal tonight. No idea what, but I’m sure we’ll feel cultured at the end of it.” He laughed again, ruffling Yuri’s hair. Yuri swatted at him. 

 

“Stop that,” he panted, shaking his hair back into place. It was nearly to his shoulder blades, and he felt good about how it looked. Not that he wanted to copy Viktor, but… he just liked it, that was all. 

 

“Tell Yuuri I’ll be home in a couple hours, I’m just going to practice for a bit. I’m sure you’re happy to get some time with just the two of you,” Viktor said, winking suggestively. Yuri rolled his eyes. 

 

“Whatever,  _ Dad _ ,” he shot back. “Don’t know what Yuuri sees in you. I don’t know what you’re implying…”

 

“Hmm,” the older alpha smirked. “I think you have a crush on my fiancé.”

 

“I think you have no idea what you’re talking about, and should fuck off,” Yuri grouched. Stomping off the ice, the sound of Viktor’s laughter followed him all the way to the locker room.

  
  


*******

  
  


The walk back to Viktor’s apartment was usually a good walk for a cool down, but today, Yuri found himself alone with his treacherous thoughts.

 

_ Did _ he have a crush on Yuuri? No. No way, impossible. But the more he thought about it, about Yuuri’s pretty eyes, and his kind smile, and how lovely he smelled, and how he always held Yuri, and…

 

Okay. So maybe he had a bit of a crush. 

 

No big deal, right? It was perfectly normal to develop feelings for an omega you (practically) live with. Especially one who cared for him the way Yuuri did. Yuuri, who went out of his way to make sure Yuri knew how loved he was, who took the time to massage his shoulders when he needed it, who fed him and cared for him and pet his hair. 

 

Yuri stopped dead. Oh no, when the hell had he gone and fallen in love with that fucking  _ moron _ ?

 

No, thought Yuri. He’s not the moron.  _ I am. _

 

Yuri groaned. He’d fallen in love with an engaged omega, who basically treated him like a son.  _ Fucking great.  _

  
  


*******

  
  


The apartment was quiet when he got back. He shut the door quietly. Yuuri should’ve been home, yet the omega was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he’d gone out?

 

A moan from down the hall turned down that theory. Napping then? Bad dream? He went to go wake him (Katsuki Yuuri should never have bad dreams) when another moan sounded. 

 

Oh.  _ OH.  _

 

Yuri found himself walking towards Viktor and Yuuri’s bedroom door. He should turn around right now, head straight for his own room, he definitely should not be opening the door a crack as he is now, oh  _ my god- _

 

Yuuri was on his knees, head resting against the pillows, turned just slightly away from the door, but giving the young alpha a view of  _ everything _ . Two fingers were working in and out of him, and his other hand was resting on his nipple, playing with the bud. Slick was making his ass cheeks look shiny, as the fingers inside him moved frantically. His small cock was bouncing along to his fingers thrusting in and out of himself, and the look of bliss on his face showed he had no clue he had an observer. 

 

Yuri was rock hard. He had an absolutely delicious view of the omega getting himself off, and could see just how pretty and pink his face was as he did it. He palms himself through his track pants. This sight would be wanking material for weeks, as it felt like Yuuri, beautiful, perfect Yuuri, put on this lovely sight just for him. Was this the view Viktor was privy to every single night? He nearly let out a growl of jealousy.  _ He better fucking  _ worship _ this view _ , Yuri thought, pulling himself off as best as he could through his pants. 

 

Suddenly, without warning, Yuuri cries out, his cock spurting untouched as liquid gushes around the fingers in his ass. His thighs quivering, and his nipples rock hard from where the omega was still pulling at them. His face, however, was the pièce de résistance, as his eyes roll back into his head. His mouth fell open, and his cheeks were the most beautiful shade of red. His hair was a tangled mess, and Yuri feels he couldn’t have been more beautiful if he tried. His own orgasm, at the sight of Yuuri, took him by surprise, and he smacked a hand to his mouth to stifle the noise he made. Quickly, and as quietly as possible, he runs down the hallway, throws himself in the bathroom, and showers. 

 

He has to wank twice more to get his cock to soften.

  
  


*******

  
  


Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Yuri watched Yuuri get himself off, and he knows that the older men know something is wrong. He hadn’t let Yuuri hold him, no cuddles on the couch, no stroking his hair, and each time he pulls away from Yuuri’s loving embrace, he knows it sends a wave of hurt through the other man, and his face gets red in embarrassment and pain. The omega’s eyes look into his questioningly, but Yuri just shakes his head. He knows Viktor and Yuuri talk about him, and he knows that the smaller man has cried twice over the thought of something being wrong with Yuri. However, it isn’t until he’s getting ready for competition, that Viktor finally decides enough is enough. 

 

“Yura! Come here, let’s talk,” Viktor calls from the side of the rink. Ignoring him, the teen does a quadruple salchow before skating to the edge of the rink, walking straight past the older alpha, and sitting on the bench to remove his skates. 

 

“Alright, what’s going on?” Viktor asks, sitting on the bench in front of Yuri.

 

Yuri only shakes his head. What is he supposed to say? ‘So I’ve fallen in love with your mate- to- be, would you mind sharing?’ Fuck no. That sounds like an absolute disaster (or, more of a disaster than the situation of being in love with Yuuri already is, but alas), and with the fact that it’s the first time since he’s come back to Russia that Viktor has sat down in front of him, as if he’s finally ready to actually talk to Yuri, in a way that he hasn’t been in so long. 

 

He refuses to fuck this up. 

 

Viktor does it for him. 

 

“Ah, I get it. It’s about what I said isn’t it? About you having a crush on Yuuri?” Viktor asks, then throws his head back and laughs, throwing a hand onto Yuri’s shoulder. “Man, I didn’t mean for you to get so worked up over it! You know I was only teasing right?” Viktor laughs again, shaking Yuri a little. 

 

As he calms down, he pats his companion’s arm. “I get it. I completely get it. I know how you feel, and this is all my fault. I implied that you had a crush on Yuuri, and now you have this idea in your head that you need to distance yourself from him in order to put those rumors to bed. Am I right?” Viktor asks, and instead of waiting for an answer (from a young alpha who is stone still, far too shocked to answer), he shakes his head. “Listen to me Yura, you need to talk to Yuuri. I know you guys, and I know how close you are, I didn’t mean to imply anything that wasn’t there. I’m sorry, now let’s get back to the way things should be, hmm?”

 

Yuri could scream. May scream. Is internally screaming. He doesn’t say anything, just openly stares at Viktor. Then he gets up, grabs his bag, and walks straight out the door, all the while ignoring the alpha calling his name, again and again. 

 

*******

 

Yuri doesn’t go home straight away (and since when has Viktor and Yuuri’s apartment began to be ‘home,’ anyway?), rather walking around Saint Petersburg for hours. Night has long since fallen by the time he makes the dreadful walk back to face the couple. His heart races the closer he gets to the front door of the apartment building, into the lift, and to the front door. It’s barely open before he hears footsteps running to the door.

 

“ _ Yura! _ ” a sweet voice calls out to him. Suddenly, he’s enveloped in a tight hug, the scent of a distressed omega swirling around him. 

 

“Do you have _any_ idea, _any_ ** _whatsoever_** of how _worried_ we’ve been?” Yuuri’s crying into his shoulder now, desperate whimpers between words that have guilt crushing down on Yuri in waves. 

 

The young alpha wraps his arms around the omega. “Where’s Viktor?” he asks. Yuuri sighs. 

 

“Still out looking for you. He took Makkachin with him.”

 

Yuuri nods, then takes a deep breath and does the unthinkable. 

 

He kisses him. 

 

Yuuri is stunned, unmoving. This doesn’t deter Yuri though, and he does all he can to convey as much as possible into the kiss. Then, Yuuri responds, and something inside of Yuri explodes, because holy shit,  _ he’s kissing me back, holyshitholyshitholy _ **shit** -

 

Yuuri breaks the kiss, cupping Yuri’s face gently. 

 

“Oh Yura,” he says sadly. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

 

“I just… I didn’t…” Yuri chokes up, tears beginning to stream down his face. Yuuri holds him tight, pulling him over to the couch where he puts the younger boy practically in his lap. 

 

Yuri cries into the older omega, and Yuuri holds him tight all the way through it. He’s not even sure why he’s crying, and when Viktor comes back home, he pulls the two into his bigger embrace, and Yuri just clutches the two of them. He’s so sorry, sorry for making them worry, sorry to Yuuri for developing feelings as he plans a wedding to someone else, sorry to Viktor for loving his mate, and sorry to himself, for putting him in this position in the first place. Because the second Viktor finds out, Yuri doesn’t know what he’ll do. 

 

He passes out at some point, and wakes up the next morning in Viktor and Yuuri’s bed. It smells like them. He wonders if he’s about to be thrown out of the one place he really considers home, so he enjoys the smell of Yuuri, and comfort, and  _ home _ , and hope that this isn’t the last time he smells it. 

 

The smell of bacon and eggs eventually pulls him out of bed, and he carefully treads into the kitchen. Viktor and Yuuri are talking quietly as Yuuri makes the food. Viktor spots him first. 

 

“Good morning sleeping beauty! Gave us quite a scare last night, huh?” he says, like it’s the easiest thing in the world. Yuuri smiles at him. 

 

“Breakfast?” he asks, and Yuri nods. The three of them sit down at the table moments later, and it all feels terribly domestic. Then Viktor glances at Yuuri, who nods. Yuri tenses, already assuming what’s coming. 

 

“So I think we should address the issue in the room. Would you mind if I asked you something?” Viktor starts, and Yuri just nods. 

 

“Okay. How long have you been in love with Yuuri?” Viktor asks, getting right to the point. Yuri stares down at his food, and shrugs. 

 

“I don’t know. Awhile, I guess.” Man, is this awkward. Yuri shoves a piece of bacon in his mouth, refusing to look up. 

 

“Okay. And given the choice, what kind of relationship would you want with Yuuri?”

 

He shrugs again. “Anything,” he replies simply. No use beating around the bush if he’s about to be thrown out. 

 

Viktor nods. “Okay,” he says. “We’re gonna need to buy a bigger bed.”

 

Yuri’s nose scrunches in confusion. “What the actual fuck, Viktor.”

 

The older alpha shrugs. “Well, there’s no way all three of us are going to fit comfortably on that bed, last night proved that. Actually, we should probably move, we don’t have nearly enough space for all of our stuff, and there’s absolutely no way I’m letting my mates sleep in two different rooms.” 

 

Yuri just kind of… stares. The look of disbelief is clear on his face, staring wide eyed at Viktor. The older alpha just continues to beam at him, as if he’s made some silly inside joke. He looks at Yuuri, who smiles at him.

 

“Well, it’s true. We probably should look into getting a bigger place, and honestly, it’ll be hard work, making it work with the three of us, and I personally never saw myself as the type of omega to have two alphas, but it’s not like it can’t be done.” Yuuri agrees, and reaches up to clasp Yuri’s hand. 

 

He looks at where their fingers are laced together, then looks back up at Yuuri. 

 

“You mean…” he begins, looking at Viktor and then back to Yuuri for confirmation, “that I’m… I get to stay?”

 

“Oh Yura,” Yuuri sighs, and then brings their lips together in a gentle kiss. “Of course you stay. Do you have any idea how much we love you?”

 

For the second time in two days, Yuri cries, but this time, he knows his mates are there to comfort him.

 

*******

 

Yuri is so fucking done with his mates. He gets it. He’s only 16, so he gets it, but seriously??

 

He’s a horny fucking teenager, and he can’t even get action from his mates to help him. 

 

It doesn’t stop him from trying. 

 

Yuuri’s fine with kisses. He’ll let Yuri make out with him, wet and sloppy and  _ fuck, _ he’s so sexy when he let’s Yuri in between his thighs, lying on the couch as they make out. He’s even okay with him grabbing his ass at every opportunity (and Yuri means  _ every _ opportunity), but the second he tries to go further, the brakes go on. Full stop. 

 

Not even heavy petting. It’s just such a damn shame. 

 

But the two years he’s not legal pass quickly. The ‘Podium Family,’ they’re nicknamed, rakes in gold medals left and right. All three of them complete in the Olympics, and Yuuri solidly kicks all of their asses. 

 

Not that they mind. He’s their mate, after all.

 

Viktor and Yuuri have a simple mating ceremony in Japan. Of course, when he’s off his ass on champagne, Viktor tells Yuri that he left the other side of Yuuri’s neck free for the younger alpha’s bond bite. Yuri blushes up to his hairline with that information, but is glad that the older alpha did so nonetheless. 

 

Yuri shoots up, and ends up being about an inch and a half taller than even Viktor. It’s great for making jokes about the other alpha’s receding hairline.

 

Viktor moves them all into an apartment in the richest part of town, really close to the ice rink, and it’s probably ridiculously expensive, and their bed and bedroom are the largest that either Yu(u)ri has ever seen, and Yuuri punishes him by not giving  _ him _ sex for an entire week because of how much he’s spent, but it’s fine. He loves it, in the end. Potya and Makkachin get along well, but the bigger space is better for them, in the end. Viktor wants to get another dog, someone to keep Makkachin company for the long days there at the ice rink, and the day Viktor turns 30, Yuuri and Yuri surprise him with a miniature poodle he names her Himari, and is quickly daddy’s little girl. 

 

And Yuri remains patient. Because when Viktor turns 30, Yuri’s only 3 months away from being legal. 

 

He can’t wait. 

 

*******

 

The day of his 18th birthday, Yuri wakes up feeling amazing. He had a frankly fantastic, if not completely dirty, dream about Yuuri, and today, he can finally make it a reality-

 

Oh, he is completely on the verge of coming already. 

 

He opens his eyes, and promptly realizes why. 

 

Yuuri’s eyes are closed, his lips are bright read and wet from saliva, and Yuri’s cock is hitting the back of Yuuri’s throat, his lips touching his pelvis. Then, Yuuri swallows around him. 

 

It’s perhaps the single greatest feeling in the world, but he comes the moment Yuuri opens his eyes when he realizes Yuri’s awake, and fucking  _ winks _ at him. 

 

Yuuri swallows everything, before pulling off with a  _ pop! _ , crawling up the (finally legal!) alpha’s torso, and pressing his lips to Yuri’s. The alpha moans. 

 

“Happy birthday,” Yuuri whispers to him, and shit, he has the best omega in the world, he really does.

 

“Viktor has left us all alone this morning. What  _ ever _ shall we do without him?” Yuuri smirks, before Yuri pounces on him, rolling the omega onto his back. Yuuri laughs, as the alpha humps his thigh, already ready to go again. 

 

“I love you,” Yuri tells him, and Yuuri smiles sweetly up at him. He pulls him in for a kiss. 

 

“I love you too,” he whispers back, and then he’s angling Yuri’s hips just so, and suddenly Yuri’s actually inside him, holy fuck-

 

He’s ashamed to say he doesn’t last long, barely five minutes of being inside his mate, but Yuuri just holds him as his knot locks them together, playing with his long hair (Viktor likes to say that Yuri is following in his footsteps, as the longest Yuuri’s let his hair go is a cute shoulder-length cut, but this just makes Yuri want to punch him) and tells him how much he loves him. 

 

He hasn’t even been awake an hour, and already is the best birthday he’s ever had, hands down. 

 

*******

 

Viktor returns around noon, pastries and muffins and all sorts of other goodies, as well as coffee filling his arms. Yuri and their omega are locked together for the third time that morning, a second bond bite on the omega’s neck. Viktor whines at the sight. 

 

“Oh, I was looking forward to a second ceremony,” the older alpha tells him. “Hiroko’s going to be so mad she wasn’t around to witness it.”

 

“It’s Yura’s and my choice Viktor, let it go,” Yuuri tells him, and he does. The three spend all day treating Yuri, as it is his birthday after all. 

 

Turns out, Viktor’s oral fixation is very much a thing that Yuri enjoys, very much. 

 

*******

 

“Mr. Plisetsky, might I have a word?” The reporter shouts, and Yuri turns to her.

 

“Sure, why not,” he replies, and removes his sunglasses, hooking them on his shirt. Man, he’s starting to dress like Viktor, what a tragedy. 

 

“How are you feeling about the upcoming competition? This will be your second Olympics, correct?”

 

“Yes, it will be. I have to say, I’m looking forward to it quite a lot, Viktor’s been working me hard this season, so I feel quite prepared.”

 

“And your upcoming fatherhood- Yuuri Plisetsky-Nikiforov is reportedly carrying triplets?” 

 

Yuri smiles. “Yes, it’s been busy in our house, but in late May we’ll be welcoming two girls and a boy into our family. The twins are very excited, they’re quite looking forward to being older brothers.”

 

The reporter thanks him for his time, and Yuri walks briskly into the hotel. He heads right up to his room, and the twins greet him at the door.

 

“Papa, papa! Me and Nikolai felt one of the baby kick!”

 

“Yeah? Was it a good one? Are the babies being good for mama?” He asks the boys, scooping up Alexei and Nikolai into his arms, directing the question at Yuuri, who looks ready to pop. Yuuri smiles. 

 

“It’s not too bad, just three more months,” he says, and kisses his mate. Alexei yells ‘Yuck!’ right in their ears, but Nikolai, so much like Viktor in personality for what he lacks in looks, just pets his father’s hair. 

 

“Daddy! Make papa and mommy stop!” The door shuts again behind them, as Alexei continues to shout, now aiming it at his other father. He looks like the spitting image of Yuuri, but with bright blue eyes, and a heart shaped smile. Meanwhile, Nikolai is a miniature Yuri, all the way. 

 

He can’t wait to see what the next babies look like. 

 

Viktor laughs, but he hands Yuri a coffee, and Yuuri an herbal tea. Yuuri sighs. 

 

“Oh caffeine, until we meet again,” he sighs longingly, and Yuri laughs at him. He gives a brief kiss to Viktor, before he’s passing him Alexei in return. 

 

“He’s been a pistol today,” Yuuri tells him, and Viktor groans. “Baby, what have I told you about taking it easy on mama,” Viktor begins his scolding, and Nikolai has moved on to braiding Yuri’s hair, not even paying attention to the world around him. 

  
Yuri smiles. Life is good. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was wild. how do i keep writing pots when i don't even like writing anyway.


End file.
